


The letter

by katieholtz_17



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Anne Lister - Freeform, Anne Lister is surprised, Cinnamon Roll Ann Walker (1803-1854), F/F, Horny Ann Walker (1803-1854), I love 2 wives, Masturbation, Thirsty Ann Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieholtz_17/pseuds/katieholtz_17
Summary: Anne Lister receives a letter on her trip to York suddenly.





	The letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in AO3 and I'm so nervous because English is not my native language but I want to give my contribution to the Gentleman Jack and Ann(e)dom community! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do when I wrote it.

That was a fast trip to York. Christmas was coming very soon and Shibden’s property was getting ready to holiday in the best way. Specially for the fact that she wanted to please her wife with some good gifts and bring some special spices to cook the Christmas dinner. She didn’t want to make Ann get tired with a road trip that wasn’t so urgent, so she told her to stay at home with Marian and family, even when she asked to join her. However, the most sensible option was to rest for the holiday and take care of the sensitive spine.

When Anne arrived, she decided to walk around the city for a long time. She bought a lot of types of spices, new books, a hat, new shoes, gloves and a blanket. She got a huge box with watercolors (pastels) and a Francis Cotes’s book. It was a very productive day. She was exhausted, but she enjoyed a friendly dinner with Dr. Belcombe, her old friend. They talked for a long time about next travels of Anne and Ann abroad and around Europe in the next few years. Then, they discussed Miss Walker’s health and the advancement of science and medicine with the rise of studies on mental illness.

After some good glasses of wine, the time to go back to the hotel came. When Anne sees Eugénie next to the door, she puts the coat and top hat in her hands. The miserable woman goes to her own room and Anne goes to the room opposite. She prepares a simple bath in a small room at the back of the bedroom. There’s a cold bathtub and a big mug. It’s getting cold, so she doesn’t want to spend a lot of time in the bathtub. She wraps the towel around her body and finishes to dry herself patiently after bath.

Anne feels so relieved when she puts her night clothes. Her silhouette walks around the bed. The night’s rest can now be fulfilled. She lights the candles on the bedside table and picks a heavy diary from the trunk and a fine feather pen with a small pot of black ink. She confides with the pages all the details of her day, from how much she paid for each purchase to the last piece of clothing she wore. Unfortunately or not, she is disturbed by the French maid again. The insistent knocking on the door don't stop and Anne had to get up to see what was going on.

“Une lettre de Miss Ann Walker, madame.” The woman lifts a folded and sealed piece of paper once the door has opened. “Merci.” Anne lifts an eyebrow. She’s surprised and worried in a certain way because of that letter. She away for just two days, it wasn't too much. So, if she was receiving a letter, probably something important is happening at home. Eugénie disappears in the corridor and Anne backs into the bed trying not to think about the possibility of bad news in that envelope.

She takes a deep breath and opens the paper carefully while she is moving next to the bedside table and rests her back on the pillows. The yellow light reflects directly on the first words of the letter and showing that fine beautiful cursive letter. So different to her own letter.

“_My love, _

_ I’m sorry for sending you this letter so suddenly. I don’t want to scare you or something like that. Nothing bad is happening. Marian has been very kind to me and I convinced her to play backgammon with me. I won again. _”

At this point, Anne is not anxious about the letter. She’s just very curious about the motives behind the necessity of communication if she is going back to pack the things to go back to Shibden Hall in the next day. 

“_ Anyway, last night was very hard to deal with. My spine is feeling good, but I couldn’t fall asleep so easily as I lay awake until after midnight. You have no idea how much this bed gets cold when you’re not laying on it. _”

“Oh Ann. You’re always so honest.” A sweet smile appears on Anne’s red lips. She’s caressing the fine paper with her fingers like she wants to give the comfort of the touch to her woman through marked words with ink.

“_ I fell asleep before dawn, but I had to get a solution to make it happen. You know… I always fall asleep so happily when I have your arms around me. I closed my eyes and went to your side of the bed. There’s your smell like woods and floral… And then I imagined your arms around me _.”

Anne’s heart almost jumped out of her chest when she reads those very honest and sincere words. Ann never hides her feelings for her, but to receive them in a letter in such an explicit way is a very interesting novelty. Anne rests her head on the pillows and lets her body go down under the sheets and makes herself more comfortable. She keeps the focus in the phrases in the paper.

“_ You know… I feel so safe when you hug me. I like this sensation. It gets better when you put your mouth on mine after you pick me up in your arms… It’s torturing to keep here without your slow thirsty kisses in the middle of the night. I had to bite my lip a lot to relieve this intense desire that happens inside of me. _”

Anne feels her breathing getting quicker when she reads the next words. They had an explicit content that she wasn’t expecting in all the time that they are together. Ann wasn’t that type who puts her desires in words because it was so easy to notice it in her body expressions. One look or one touch are completely enough to know that she was under the control of Anne’s seduction. It’s her speciality. But when she reads that letter, Anne is getting aroused while she is imagining how it could be if she was there and satisfying her wife’s wishes.

“_ After that, I thought about the soft touch of your hands on my body. I feel so vulnerable when I’m around you. I can’t force myself to keep quiet when you’re squeezing my waist to keep me even closer and you hold my thighs around your hips. I would probably lose the control and squeeze all the muscles of your back, but I swear, it’s just because of your talent to make me so excited for you and I can’t think _.”

She nods for a second. Anne opens her mouth once or twice and then a malicious smile is being drawn on her lips. She presses her legs against each other to hold in the arousal growing up between them. The letter is starting to mess with her feelings and she almost can hear Ann’s voice saying those same phrases and sighing like she is getting used to do when she brushes her lips in that sensitive neck.

“_ By the way, this would be the moment when I would look at your face that shows that look of victory and lust that you never hide of me. That makes me shake in all the places. My only reaction is always letting you to take the way to the north between my legs and take the sounds that I can’t hold. Good Lord.. I would give everything just to moan on your ear right now. And then… Moan on your mouth when you back to my lips to kiss me. _”

It was not an option anymore. Miss Lister needs to stop resisting her desire because her brain is commanding the rest of her body. She slips under the sheets and does the same thing with her hand under her drawers. To please herself, she draws her skin folds until the most sensitive point and rubs it slowly while she is holding the moan. She wants to hear those wanton low moans of Ann while she whispers dirty things in her ear. She wants to be able to take off all of her clothes and lose herself between the soft beautiful legs that she has. The letter almost crumpled in her other hand, but she keeps reading carefully.

“_ I miss another thing. I miss having you inside of me, Anne. I miss you filling me and making me be one with you. I really want you to be back to lie on me again. I want you above and filling me again. If you know how much you please me as much as you do… Maybe you could come back right now just to make sure of this _.”

Anne curled her fingers against the mattress, rocking her hips against her hand and locking her jaw to silence the sounds that are coming out of her throat. A drop of sweat trickles down the side of her face and the climax seems to be approaching. She had no idea how a letter from Ann might put her in that state, but all the paragraphs that comes as she goes forward are so powerful. Now she desperately wants to go home to make her wife happy and feel complete in the purest possible way.

“_ I tried to call your name in the lowest way that I could. I couldn’t help myself and I had to relieve myself as fast as I could. I imagined my fingers were your fingers. They are so careful and so right. It didn’t take too much time to make me come because I was so desperate for you that I reached my climax sooner than I expected. After that I slept profoundly. The sun woke me up a few hours later and it makes me remember that I just need to wait for one more day to have you back. _”

She whimpers against the pillow and then she moans. Her arm is working heavily and distributing the strength to her hand and her drawers are dropping to her knees and the hand keeps slipping frantically between her thighs. Anne turns in bed and rides her own hand and lets her hips do the work. Her hips are grinding sensually. She calls Miss Walker’s name over and over while she’s gasping, feeling her bosom smashed against the mattress. “Ohh Ann… I’m comi… Ah… Ann…!”

“_ I’ll be here and waiting for you, my love. _

_ With love, your faithful confidant Ann Walker. _”

The orgasm comes without warning. Spasms washed over Anne's body and she rests her hips on the bed, breathing heavily and wiping her fingers against the sheet. Her open mouth does the best to regain oxygen as her chin rests on the pillow. Even exhausted and sweaty, she wants to get the carriage right now and go back to Shibden and take Ann to bed at the first opportunity.

She picks up the watch on the edge of the bed and checks the time: five to midnight. Then she gets off the bed and puts on a white shirt, black skirt and a vest. She knocks on Eugenie's bedroom door in a hurry that could not be questioned. “Emballez mes affaires, nous retournerons à Shibden.” She orders and Eugénie rolls her eyes and goes to obey the order without saying anything. She knew that after a letter, Anne would go to the end of the world if that was the order.

Anne picks up her top hat and new purchases and announces to Thomas that he must call the coachman. She is coming home to Ann's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say 'thank you' to my friend Ash, he helped me with English and he corrected the wrong sentences. You're an angel, cutie.


End file.
